To Bentworth, With Love
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Muggle!AU. It's 1939, eleven year old Lily Evans and twelve year old Remus Lupin are evacuated out of the East end of London to the country, as war threatens their way of life. What will happen to the pair of youngsters? How will they handle being so far away from home and everything that they know?
1. Chapter 1

Stratford, East London. 1st September 1939

"Lily, get down here, now!" huffed her mother loudly.

Eleven year old Lily, sighed and pushed herself off of her bed, grabbing her jacket and the pillowcase with all her belongings stuffed into it, meager though they were. Her gasmask was in a box with a string attached so it could be carried with ease.

"Coming Mum," called Lily.

Lily sighed again and gave her bedroom one last sweep, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Satisfied she had everything she would need, Lily quietly left her room for the last time and closed the door.

"Sit and eat that," said her Mother huffily, pointing to a plate of bread and dripping.

Lily did as she bade, she placed her jacket on the back of a chair, her pillowcase of belongings under the chair, with her boxed gasmask on top.

"Mum, do I really have to go?" asked Lily quietly.

"Yes, you do!" answered her Mother harshly, causing Lily to flinch.

War had just be declared, the government had deemed it prudent to send children, mothers with young babies, old folks, and the infirm, were being sent to the country to safety.

"What about you Mum?" asked Lily sadly.

"I'm staying here, I've got me work."

Lily sniffled and coughed. Her home life with her Mother may not be the greatest, but it was all she'd ever known. Now she was to be sent away from the familiar streets, and her friends. Her mother turned to glare at her small daughter.

"Stop that bloody sniveling child, and eat, you'll have to leave soon, though I can't take you to school, you can walk by yourself."

Tears ran down Lily's cheeks, couldn't her mother at least take the morning off and take her to school? She had no idea when she would see her again, if at all. A knock came at the back door. Helen Evans moved to answer the door, whilst Lily wiped her nose with the back of her hand, she knew her mother would skin her alive if she gave any outward show of misery.

"Oh it's you," said Helen to her next door neighbour Marge Lupin.

Marge was a large woman all over, but she was a jolly sort of woman, and she adored Lily. Lily was best friends with her only son Remus.

"Hello ducks, are you both ready to go?"

"You take her Marge, I've to get ready to go to work," said Helen happily.

Marge glared at her neighbour. She couldn't believe the nerve of the woman, they had no idea when they'd see their children again, and her work was still more important than seeing her only daughter off. Marge's heart broke for the child.

"Are you ready love?" asked Marge kindly.

"Please, Aunty Marge, I don't want to go, I want to stay here," said Lily in a small voice.

"I know you don't duck, but it'll be safer than staying here. I don't want my Remus to go either, but his dad is insisting he go, things could get nasty here, an' we don't want you kiddies being scared or worse hurt," Marge said comfortingly.

Helen gave a snort of derision. Which made Marge glare at her neighbour again.

"Be glad to get rid of the little mare for a while," sniffed Helen.

Marge stiffened with outrage. Lily's eyes were as huge as saucers with shock, unshed tears brimmed ready to fall at any moment. Marge's arm landed protectively across Lily's small shoulders.

"You evil, nasty, little chit Helen Evans, but then you've never made any secret of the fact that you didn't want her," stormed Marge.

"Don't you talk to me like that Marge Lupin, this is my house, and I'll say what I likes," huffed Helen.

Marge just glared at Helen again. Once Lily was safely out of the way, she would tear Helen Evans, limb from limb.

"Come along love, our Remus is waiting for yer."

Marge helped the girl slip her well worn jacket on, making sure Helen had sewn her name label onto the jacket's lapel. Which she'd actually bothered to do, Marge thought she'd have have to do it herself. The cuffs were frayed and the elbows were shiny. Her dress was also well worn, and now show no discernable pattern, it was also grubby. Lily wore no socks, her plimpsolls seemed a size too small for her feet. Her hair was lank and greasy. Compared to her mother, Lily, looked a right ragbag. Marge sighed for the poor child. She knew Lily had nits again too, she'd watched the child scratch her head just moments before. She felt sorry for whomever had to take Lily into their home.

"Come on then love,"

Lily shuffled behind her neighbour, she looked back at her mother for one last time, she wanted to say goodbye, but the words stuck in her throat. Her mother neither said a word or looked at her, she'd turned to the mirror above the fireplace to check her hair and face. Lily bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling.

Once outside, and away from her mothers hearing, Marge, spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that love, I didn't mean to upset you,"

"You didn't upset me, Aunty Marge, she did," replied Lily in a small voice.

"I'm sorry you had to click for one like her love, come on lets go get my boy and I'll walk you both to school," said Marge loathing to say more.

The walk to school was normally a fun affair, she and Remus would kick tin cans all the way down the street, or play chase all the way to the school gates, but this morning it was a subdued, sad walk.

Remus, was twelve, and the only child of Marge and John Lupin. He was rather tall for his age, his sandy coloured hair fell into his face, every so often he would flick his hair back off his face. He was normally as jolly as his mother, but this morning he was quiet, and his face was ashen.

"Now my loves, you be good children, and if you don't like it, write and we'll come and get you, no matter the cost," said Marge softly.

"Me too Aunty Marge?" asked Lily quietly.

"Yes love, you too," said Marge determinedly.

The walk to school had gone all too quickly. The children stood in groups on the playground. Some of the teachers also stood by, suitcases by their feet, and clipboards in their hands. Some of the parents had stayed to see their children off, Marge included.

"Children, quiet now," boomed the headmasters voice. "Will all the children now please go and stand by your teachers, so we can make sure we have you all, once you have all be marked in, we shall be leaving to walk to the railway station. Quietly and quickly now, we haven't a lot of time."

The children moved to stand by their teachers, Lily moved towards her teacher, Miss Greer, Remus towards his teacher, Mr Thompson.

Soon the children were walking in crocodile fashion towards the local underground station, where the children would board a train into London to catch a connection to wherever they were going.

The walk to the station was extremely traumatic for some of the younger children. Already there was tears, as the parents had said goodbye at the school gates, for the teachers had insisted that the parents didn't follow them, and make things harder for the children. Some of the older girls looked wet eyed, some of the older boy also looked suspiciously wet eyed too.

The train was pulling in as they arrived at the platform. Some of the older children helped the younger children to climb aboard. Remus gave Lily his hand and helped her step up in to the carriage, before climbing in himself. The guard walked along the length of the train on the platform, slamming doors shut. Moments later the train gave a jolt and started to move out of the station.

An hour later, and they were stood on a draughty platform at Euston station.

"Please, Miss Greer, where are we going?" asked Lily loudly over the hubbub.

But Miss Greer, couldn't hear her.

Finally their train pulled into the station. Lily gripped Remus' hand tightly in fear of being lost, the platform was teeming with other children from different schools. Boys in caps, blazers, short trousers, long grey socks and shoes. Girls with straw hats, clean white blouses, dark skirts and long white socks with stout looking shoes, their hair clean and well looked after. Lily stared at them mulishly, she wished she could look that neat and tidy. Lily, felt Remus, pulling on her hand as he moved toward the train.

"Come on Lils, time to move."

Lily allowed herself to be pulled along and helped to climb aboard the train. Remus put his suitcase and Lily's pillowcase on the luggage rack and settled in a seat next to Lily.

"It'll be fine Lily, you always said you wanted to go on an adventure, and now we are," Remus tried to cajole.

Lily tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. The train began to move, Lily hung her head and allowed silent tears to fall, and fear to wash over her as the train carried her even further away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who favourite and followed this story :) I appreciate it.

Chapter 2

The journey to Bentworth seemed interminable. Once they reached Alton, they had to get on a coach that would take them the last three miles of the journey. When they finally arrived in Bentworth, the sun was low in the sky, and a chill was in the air. Lily pulled her jacket tighter around herself, not only from the cold, but also fear. She had no idea where she was, or where she would be staying. She could hope the family she was to go to were nice.

"Hey Lils, move, you're blocking the doorway," said Remus giving Lily a nudge so he could step down from the coach.

They both moved away from the coach to survey their new surroundings. There was a pub in front of them called 'The Star Inn', behind them was a general store and post office, in the distance they could see the spire of a Church.

Just then a large man with a large moustache arrived.

"Ah, you must be the party from London?" asked the man of Miss Greer.

"That is correct, Mister...," Miss Greer replied politely.

"Name's Mister Bishop," said the large man jovially, holding out a large calloused paw towards both teachers.

"Miss Greer, and this is Mister Thompson, nice to meet you, Mister Bishop."

"Now then, if you'd like to follow me over here, we have foster parents waiting to take you home, and look after you," explained Mister Bishop kindly.

Miss Greer, and Mister Thompson, led the children towards a large grey building with long windows and a central door.

"Welcome to Bentworth town hall, follow me, this way."

He led them to a huge hall full of locals, waiting patiently for the children to arrive. The grown ups were chatting quietly amongst themselves. They all looked around as Mister Bishop entered with the children in tow.

"Okay folks, the children have arrived, if you'd like to step forward so we can line the children up, then you can take your pick."

"You're going to pick us? Like dogs at Battersea dogs home?" Lily flared indignantly.

"Lily Evans, hush," admonished Miss Greer.

Lily gave Miss Greer a mutinous look.

"Oh, er, sorry little miss, didn't mean for it to sound like that," apologized Mister Bishop.

Once Miss Greer and Mister Thompson had lined the children up, the locals stepped forward to make their choices.

Finally all the children but Lily and Remus had been chosen. A small wiry man stepped forward.

"Now then lad, you look nice and strong, just what I need. I live on a farm a mile from here, what do you say?"

Remus observed Lily a moment, he'd seen her bottom lip tremble and her teeth catch her lip.

"Can we take Lily wiv us Mister?"

"Naw lad, I live alone, it wouldn't be proper."

"Mister Peters?" enquired Mister Bishop.

"I'll take the lad, but I can't take the girl, sorry love."

"Remus, please don't leave me," said Lily tearfully.

"Now then Lily, Remus is going to go with Mister Peters, someone else will have you I'll be bound," Miss Greer said calmly.

"No, please, please don't leave me, please Remus, don't leave me," screamed Lily as Remus was led away.

Remus grimaced, he would hear Lily's screams rattle in his brain for the next week.

Lily, was the only child left. There was no left to take her, the only grown ups in the hall were Miss Greer, Mister Thompson and Mister Bishop. Lily, sunk miserably into a chair, her elbows were propped on her knees, her face in her hands. To one side the two teachers and Mister Bishop were in quiet discussion. Finally Mister Bishop moved toward Lily and crouched in front of her.

"Now then Lily, you can come and stay with me and my wife for now, until we find you some foster parents," Mister Bishop said softly and kindly.

Lily looked at the large man, he had blue eyes that twinkled, a bald head and a large grey moustache. He seemed kind, Lily hiccupped and wiped her nose on her jacket sleeve. Mister Bishop shuddered inwardly, not only because Lily had wiped her nose on her sleeve, but because she started scratching her head. 'She'll have to have a bath and hair wash' thought Mister Bishop. 'If she has nits, the missus is going to not be happy.'

"Come along love, it's getting late, lets get you home and get you fed."

Lily, grabbed her pillowcase of belongings, and stood up. Mister Bishop held out a large hand for Lily to take. Miss Greer stopped Lily for a moment.

"Now, you be a good girl for Mister Bishop, okay?"

Lily nodded miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A very big thank you to everyone who favourite, followed and reviewed! Means a lot.

Chapter 3

Once they arrived at the Bishops little cottage, Lily was taken through to the kitchen, where they found Mrs Bishop cleaning.

"Ben, who is this?" asked Grace Bishop coldly.

"This is Lily, my dear. There's no one to take her tonight, so I bought her home for now, I can't leave her at the town hall, Gracie."

Grace Bishop, surveyed Lily for a moment. She really didn't like what she saw. The child was grubby, her clothes were raggedy, and her hair was greasy and lank. Grace's mouth curled is disgust.

"I can see why. Why must you inflicted this child on me? Are you sure there's no one else to take her? I'm not having that scruffy little urchin stay here!" Grace Bishop stormed. "Get her out of here Ben, or you can find somewhere else to stay tonight too."

"Now, now Gracie, there's no need to be like that," snapped Ben.

"Sit down Lily and I'll find you some food and drink," said Ben kindly.

But Lily, stood staring at the grown ups mutinously. She wouldn't stay here with this old harridan.

"No, she don't want me!" said Lily, pointing her finger at Grace.

"She didn't mean it love, did you Gracie?" said Ben a hint of a threat in his voice.

But Grace, just turned away and slammed down her cleaning rag.

"Sit down Lily, what would you like to eat?"

But still Lily refused to sit down.

"I'm not staying here, I'm going. I'm going home!"

With that, Lily picked up her pillowcase and fled. Once outside, Lily ran smack into a posh looking gentleman.

"Watch where you're going little miss," said the man.

"Lily, Lily, come back love," came a voice from behind.

Ben bounced into view. He came to a halt when he saw Lily standing with Charlus Potter.

"Ah, Mister Potter, how are you?" asked Ben graciously.

"I'm fine Mister Bishop, who's this little lass?"

"Oh, yes, this is Lily Evans, she's an evacuee from London, and she's having trouble settling in."

"No I'm not, your trouble and strife has made it clear she doesn't want me staying!" Lily raged.

Charlus mouth set in a grim line. He knew of Grace Bishop, and he knew she was a cold, heartless woman, and could imagine her treatment of the child. Charlus made a split decision there and then.

"Mister Bishop, I'll take her."

"Eh?" Ben showed shock on his face.

"Dorea won't mind, and I think the boys would like to have someone else to play with."

"But Squire, are you sure?" spluttered Ben Bishop.

Mister Potter was the current Squire of Bentworth Hall. He lived there with his wife Dorea, and his son James and nephew Sirius. It was a sprawling house set on several acres of land. Including Home Farm.

"I'm sure Mister Bishop," said Charlus grimly. "I'm not letting the little lass stay here with your wife."

Mister Bishop had the grace to flush with embarrassment.

"Come along little one, you can come home with me," said Charlus kindly.

He took Lily by the hand and led her away.

"So then, I know your name is Lily, tell me about yourself," smiled Charlus at the girl.

"Er, well, I'm eleven, and I come from London," replied Lily in awe.

"Who's in London waiting for you Lily?"

"My mum, and Aunty Marge."

"What happened to your father?" asked Charlus curiously.

"I dunno, I never met him," supplied Lily with a shrug.

Lily looked up at Charlus, he seemed a bit upset.

"You okay Mister?" asked Lily.

"I'm fine my little one," said Charlus with a smile.

Finally, they arrived at a set of big metal gates. Beyond it was a big house with two floors, eight windows upstairs, seven downstairs and a central door.

"Is this where you live Mister?" asked Lily in awe.

"Yes, this is where I live," chuckled Charlus. "I live here with my wife, son and nephew."

"Oh, how come your nephew lives with you? Are his parents dead?" Lily enquired.

"Yes, Sirius' mother and father were killed many years ago," Charlus replied quietly.

Charlus led her up the drive to the front door. The door opened as if by magic.

"Thank you Mister Vinney, please would you ask my wife to join me in the morning room."

"Very good, Sir."

"You have servants? Lily gasped in shock.

"Yes, but we don't think of them as servants, just kind people who help us," said Charlus as he led Lily to a room to the left off of the huge hall.

Inside the room was a comfortable looking sofa, a huge fireplace, with a huge portrait over the top of the mantle piece. A side cabinet and a table in the bay window with several different plants in pots. The door opened and in came a tall willowy woman with red hair.

"Charlus dear, you wanted to see me? Oh!" she said spotting Lily.

"Dorea, this is Lily, she's an evacuee from London, I've bought her to stay with us for a while."

Dorea looked the girl over and smiled.

"Hello Lily, I'm Dorea, welcome," said Dorea generously.

The girl gave the woman a small uncertain smile. Charlus smiled, he knew his wife wouldn't let him down.

For she harboured a secret heartache, after James was born, Dorea had been very ill and the doctor told her she'd be safer not to have anymore children, and how both Dorea and Charlus longed to have a daughter.

They'd happily taken Sirius in when his parents had been killed by a madman who'd broken into their home and murdered them in their bed, it had been lucky that Sirius had been staying with his Aunt and Uncle when the incident occurred, and they'd never caught the man who'd done it. But he wasn't a girl. Now they'd have a girl to spoil for a while at least.

"Are you hungry lovey?" asked Dorea.

"Yes," replied Lily in a small voice.

"Come along then, we'll go to the kitchen."

Dorea held out her hand to the girl and led her from the morning room, down the hall to the back stairs down to the kitchens. This is where they found the cook, Missus Braithway, scrubbing the kitchen table.

"Missus Braithway, this is Lily and she's going to be staying with us for a while. Can you possibly find her anything to eat?"

"Of course I can Madam, what would you like little poppet?"

A face appeared around the door of the scullery. A girl in a mob cap, brassy coloured curls sticking out at every angle. Gray eyes and a wide generous smile lit up her face.

"This is Milly, she's our palourmaid, and also my ladiesmaid. Milly, this is Lily, from London, she'll be staying with us for a while."

"Aye up mi duck," said Milly warmly.

"Now then lovey, what would you like to eat?" asked Missus Braithway now the introductions were aside.

"'Ave yer got some sausages Missus?" asked Lily.

"That I have lit'lun, take a seat and they'll be ready in a trice."

Once Lily was happily sat at the scrubbed kitchen table, a cup of weak tea in front of her, Dorea went to find her husband.

"Charlus, dear, are you quite sure about this?" asked Dorea nervously.

"You mean Lily? Of course I am, once she's had a bath and been tidied up a bit, she'll look grand. Besides I couldn't leave her at the Bishops!" Charlus growled at the use of that particular surname.

"She was at the Bishops?" Dorea asked agape.

"She was love, I couldn't leave her there with that old trout now could I?"

"Now, now Charlus, you know Grace has had a lot of hardship in her life. She was lucky to have Ben marry her."

"I know love, and I was lucky to have met you and married you," said Charlus fondly.

"I wonder how James and Sirius are going to react to having an adopted sister for a while?" wondered Dorea musingly.

"I'm sure they'll love it, where are those scamps?"

"Up in the games room playing cowboys and Indians. I'm surprised they've not come looking for me, I was playing Sheriff," smiled Dorea happily.

Charlus laughed aloud. His wife, loved to play with the children. Usually she was the one to lead them in many a game when they got home from school. They both attended a boys grammar school in Alton.

As if they knew they were being spoken about, James and Sirius whirled into the morning room, like a couple of whirling dervishes.

"Oh there you are Mama, you've been gone ages, come and finish our game before we go to bed," pleaded James, his hazel eyes twinkling merrily.

"Please Aunt, we need a Sheriff," begged Sirius.

Dorea and Charlus smiled lovingly at each other. The boys could both be a handful but they wouldn't change them for the world.

"Come in boys, we have some news for you," said Charlus grinning.

Both the boys looked at each other, eyebrows raised. They sat down together on the sofa whilst Dorea and Charlus sat in the armchairs by the fire.

"We have a house guest for a while boys, and we want you to make her feel welcome," said Dorea serenely.

"Girl?" asked James uncertainly.

"Yes, a girl called Lily, she's an evacuee from London, and she'll be staying with us for a while."

"How old is she?" asked Sirius.

"She's eleven, the same as you and James," supplied Charlus.

"Oh, okay then. I hope she isn't the bossy sort," said James, which earned him an admonishing look for his mother. Which in turn made James feel bad.

"She's in the kitchen having something to eat, come along and meet her," said Charlus getting to his feet.

He led the family to the kitchen, to meet the girl, who would be staying with them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who Reviewed/Favourited/Followed this story. You rock!

Now, I should warn you, parts of this chapter are written in Cockney English. I appreciate for some that it maybe a little hard to understand to start with. But hopefully as the chapters go on, you'll get to understand it.

Chapter 4.

Charlus led Dorea and the boys down to the kitchen, to find Lily eating sausages and slices of bread.

"Hello again Lily, I would like to introduce you to our son and nephew."

Lily looked up and saw two tall lads stood at the end of the table. One had smooth black hair, grey eyes, and a cheeky smile. The other, made Lily gulp. This boy had smooth features, twinkling hazel eyes with rectangular metal framed glasses, and the most gorgeous smile Lily had even seen. Lily cocked them both a supercilious look, before dropping her head so her hair covered her blushing face.

"The scamp without the glasses is our nephew, Sirius Black, this other rapscallion is our son, James," said Charlus with a grin. He'd seen the flush appear on Lily's face.

"When you're done eating I'll show you where your room is," smiled Dorea.

"Come along then boys, lets not stand here making our guest feel like she's an entertainment, lets go up to the playroom and play a quick game of snakes and ladders before bed," said Charlus gleefully.

The younger boys turned and fled from the kitchen energetically, Charlus followed on more sedately.

"Tea, Miss?" asked Milly of her mistress.

"Please."

Dorea sat down at the table opposite Lily, as a cup of tea was placed in front of her.

"So Lily, tell me about yourself," said Dorea kindly as she palmed her cup of tea.

"What ya wanna know Missus?" asked Lily through a mouthful of sausage and bread.

Dorea inwardly shuddered at the less than desirable manners of their evacuee.

"Please answer when you've swallowed your food Lily," Dorea gently admonished.

Lily looked up at the Mistress of the house, and fought the urge to stick her tongue out.

"My name is Lily Helen Evans, I come from Stratford, East London. I'm eleven years old, I live wiv me mum, I dunno who my dad is, and me mum won't tell me eiver. I 'ave no uvver family, apart from me Aunty Marge."

Lily's head dropped and easy tears filled her eyes. She was missing the loveable lady more than her own mother.

"Who is Aunty Marge, sweetheart?" prompted Dorea, gently.

"She lives next door to us, she's not really me Aunty, I just call her that cos that's what me mum told me to call her as I grew up. She has a husband, Uncle John, he's funny. He makes me laugh. They 'ave a son Remus, and he's me best friend, he came wiv me from London, but a man chose him and took him away, he told me I couldn't come."

Again Lily dropped her head as tears coursed their way down her cheeks.

"Aw, don't cry lit'len. Maybe the Mistress or the Master can find out where he went and you can go and visit him," said Missus Braithway patting the child's hand.

"Do you really think so?" asked Lily hopefully.

"'Course I do little love."

"Of course I'll find out for you darling. Now if you've finished eating, I'll take you up and show you your room.

"Fank you for the sausages Missus," said Lily kindly as she rose from the table.

Dorea took Lily by the hand and led her back up the stairs to the entrance hall and up the wide sprawling staircase to the first floor.

Lily was led to a room that by daylight would be a rosy pink. A huge four poster bed greeted her, a merry fire popped in the grate.

"This will be your room, for the duration of your stay Lily, let me show you the bathroom."

Dorea led her to a door in the corner of the room and opened it, beyond it lay a huge white bath, toilet and hand basin. Big white fluffy towels hung over the lid of the toilet. Steam rose from the bath.

"Would you like a bath before you go to bed Lily?" asked Dorea softly. "I have some lovely smelling bath salts, and some lovely shampoo that will make your hair all shiny."

Lily looked nervously at the bath and gulped.

"I can't get in there, I might drown!" exclaimed Lily nervously.

"Of course you won't my little love, I won't leave you."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"Missus.."

"Dorea."

"Dorea, I fink I have fings in my hair," said Lily ashamedly.

"Ah, don't worry about that, I have a special comb that'll help with that."

Lily sighed and started to undress. Dorea spotted several now yellowing bruises and guessed, but didn't say anything.

"Okay love?" asked Dorea reassuringly.

"Okay," replied Lily.

Dorea sponged the girl all over. Once she was satisfied the child was clean, she tackled her hair. Lily's hair was full of dirt and knots, the child winced and yelled as the comb pulled her hair.

"Ow! That hurts!" shouted Lily.

"I'm sorry love, do try to sit still."

Gradually all the knots and dirt were out of the child's hair. Dorea used the sponge to wet Lily's hair, and shampooed her hair thoroughly.

"Now I need to rinse your hair Lily, keep your eyes shut tight."

Using the clean water in the hand basin, Dorea rinsed Lily's hair of all the shampoo.

"All clean and shiny," pronounced Dorea.

Just then Milly stuck her head around the bathroom door.

"Do you need any help Miss Dorea?"

"Take her to her room and dry her in front of the fire please Milly."

Milly wrapped Lily in a huge white soft fluffy towel and led her back to the bedroom. The maid quickly had Lily dried.

"Have ya got a nightie mi duck?" asked Milly.

"Nah Miss, I 'aven't."

"Hold on a sec."

Milly made her way to the cupboard in the other corner of the room and removed a fluffy looking blanket. She wrapped the child in the blanket and sat her in front of the fire. Dorea crept in with another towel and dried Lily's hair.

"That feels nice Dorea," Lily said sleepily.

"Bed for you lit'len," whispered Milly.

She lifted the child easily and placed her in the soft bed and tucked the clean sheet and blanket around the sleepy girl. Once that was done, Dorea gently brushed the curls now forming off of Lily's forehead and gently kissed the child.

"Good night my little love, we're just across the hall if you need me," said Dorea softly.

She stopped in the doorway for a moment and watched the child drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry It's been a while since I updated. Been busy doing my Quidditch Captain duties lol. I hope you really like this update. Thanks so much to those people who liked/favourite/followed/reviewed.

Chapter 5

When Lily awoke the next morning she felt rather disorientated. The bed beneath her was soft and comfortable, the canopy above her head was cream, and the walls a rosy pink. 'Where am I?' thought Lily for a moment. Then it all came crashing back to her. She'd been evacuated, and she was staying in a big house with some posh folks. Lily laid there listening, but it was quiet, too quiet. She rolled out of bed and headed to the window and pulled the curtains, gallons of sunlight flooded the bedroom. The scene before her was rural and spread for miles and miles.

She could see green fields, trees, bushes, and animals at a distance. She looked directly down, and saw a concrete path that lead to barns and stables, and a large shed. Once Lily had surveyed all there was to be seen from the window, she moved back to the bed and sat down. What should she do? Did she have to sit and wait here for the maid to come and get her, or would Dorea come and fetch her?

After a while, Lily got to be restless. She moved from the bed and went to the door and pulled it open.

"Oh hello ducks," said Milly in surprise as Lily was completely naked. "Let's get you dressed and take you down to the kitchen and get some breakfast, everyone else has had theirs."

Milly led her back into the bedroom and Lily sat down on the edge of the bed.

"'Ave ya got any clean clothes mi love?" asked Milly.

"Nah miss, I haven't," said Lily sadly.

"We thought not, so the Mistress has gone into Alton on the horse and cart to go shopping," supplied Milly. "Now what can we wrap you up in?"

Milly brow puckered in thought, then her face smoothed out as an idea come to her.

"I know, Master James has an old dressing gown that dun't fit him anymore, you can make do in that."

So Milly left her room and went to find the old dressing gown. When she returned she held an old blue cotton dressing gown. She slipped it on to the child, it was a bit big for her, so Milly rolled the sleeves up a couple of times so Lily could use her hands.

"You'll do mi duck, now come along to the kitchen."

Milly led the child to the kitchen to leave her in Missus Braithway's care.

"Morning Lit'len, did you sleep alright?"

"Yes fanks," replied Lily a little shyly.

"Would ya like some porridge and toast?"

"Yes please Missus."

Missus Braithway bustled about making Lily a cup of tea and plcing it in front of the child. Then proceeded to make the porridge and toast. That was where Dorea found her.

"Morning darling, did you sleep alright?" asked Dorea anxiously.

Lily just stared momentarily, before she could find the words to speak.

"Yes Fanks," said Lily shyly.

"When you're done eating, I have something for you," said Dorea with a smile.

"Would you like a cuppa while you wait Miss?" asked Missus Braithway.

"Yes please, I'm parched."

They resounded to silence as Lily ate quietly, and Dorea sipped a cup of tea. Missus Braithway had moved to the back scullery to start washing up.

"All ready then love?" after the last morsel of toast had disappeared from her plate.

Lily nodded and went to stand by Dorea. She led the child up to her bedroom and Lily saw all sorts of packages open on her bed.

One contained underwear, vests and socks. Another, dresses of different design, blouses and skirts. A new winter coat, jumpers and cardigans. Also new nightwear and a fluffly looking warm dressing gown.

"Is...is this all for me?" asked Lily in surprise.

"It is sweetheart, but I need to take you with me to get your feet properly measured, so I can get you some new shoes." Dorea smiled at the girl as she examined the clothes.

"Fank you!" said Lily gratefully as she threw herself into Dorea's arms and hugged her.

Dorea was momentarily shocked, but she wound her arms around the child and held her.

"Come along then, you get dressed and I'll show you around a bit more," said Dorea huskily.

Dorea left the room whilst Lily washed and dressed. She went in search of her husband.

"Hello love, did Lily like the stuff you got for her?" asked Charlus in concern.

"Yes, she did. One minute she was looking at the stuff on the bed, the next she was in my arms thanking me," said Dorea softly. "You know, I don't think that poor little scrap has ever had new clothes, judging from what she was wearing yesterday and from what Miss Greer told me earlier when she stopped by, her mother doesn't give a fig for her daughter."

"Women like her don't serve kids love, but we'll make her welcome, no worries about that," Charlus proclaimed with feeling.

When Lily was ready, Dorea and Charlus took Lily by her hands and led her outside to show her the land that surrounded the manor. They showed her the gardens, thought the flower beds were in the process of being dug up and over to make way for the new blooms come the spring. There was an orchard which had a profusion of apple trees, that were soon ready to be picked and stored away in the pantry to be used over the winter, spring and summer. They showed her the stables where their six horses lived, two being huge Shire's for use during the ploughing in the spring.

They didn't show her Home Farm, they felt it would have been too much for the girl in one day. They all returned to the house for lunch. After which Dorea took the girl up to the games room and showed her where all the games and books were stored.

"Now my little love, feel free to play up here anytime you like. Okay?" asked Dorea.

"Yes Dorea," replied Lily.

Dorea led Lily into the room and sat on the rug by the fire.

"Now what would you like to do?"

"Could you read to me?" asked Lily shyly.

"Of course I can darling, go and get a book."

Lily scampered over to the bookcase and chose a copy of 'Alice in Wonderland' and went to sit with Dorea. That was where Charlus, James and Sirius found them a lot later on.


End file.
